


Turn of Phrase

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Ratchet / Starscream ficlets [1]
Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Gay Robots, M/M, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Starscream begs for repairs from the Autobots, he and Ratchet drive each other crazy for days.<br/>Starscream's solution to their bickering is a delightful game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn of Phrase

**Author's Note:**

> My second Transformers fanfic ever \o/

Usually I curbed my tongue in the presence of others; the children were too young- though not necessarily too _innocent_ \- to listen to my muttered curses, and the faint look of disappointment from Optimus still made my spark spin uncomfortably, even after all these years.

I had no such reservations with my current patient, however.

It had been disgusting to watch Optimus' optics dim in the face of Starscream's pathetic, ragged pleading. The Seeker was leaking copious amounts of energon, battered and rent from presumably Megatron's punishment for failing to return victorious from our last skirmish. We had walked away with as much mined energon as we could ferry, and I could only assume that hadn't sat well with the Decepticon leader.

But Optimus wouldn't abandon him once he requested aid, gently reminding me that this merciful act was what set us apart. It didn't make my current predicament any easier to bear, however; Starscream was as loud and screechy in a foreign med-bay as he was on the battlefield, and I'd begun to wonder if Megatron had tossed him out just for the sheer peace of it all.

So for the last several earth cycles Starscream and I had been trading a healthy amount of sarcastic remarks, liberally dosed with personal insults. He was the absolute worst patient I'd had in a very long time, requiring I laboriously detail every single operation I did on him. His most severe wound was his left wing, which was mostly missing, and while I could understand his panic I did not appreciate the not-so-subtle implications that I was a sub-par medic.

By the third day his constant questions completely eroded what little patience I possessed. He waited until I'd turned my back to sort the new material that would enable his flight- and dumped my entire tray of tools on the floor.

"Accident," he purred, looking not apologetic in the least as I stormed over. "Clumsy me."

While Starscream had a great and varied list of things he was, 'clumsy' was _not_ one of them, and we both knew it. My mouth was going before I could process what string of random obscenities I was saying.

_"Frag scrap frellin' Scheisse dupek kuksugare shit govno fuck mierda...!"_

I continued loudly patching together every swear word I'd unintentionally learned while sorting through the human's primitive information network as I gently replaced the tools, cradling them as if they were made of glass and placing them well out of the Seeker's reach. I vented heavily, turning to glare-

Starscream was staring at me, optics wide, mouth frozen mid-word.

 _"What?"_ I snapped, brandishing my largest welder at him. To my great surprise, his expression melted into a gleeful smile- one oddly devoid of any hint of his usual deviousness.

"That was _brilliant!_ " He shrieked a laugh, then grimaced when the movement shook his healing chassis.

I stepped closer, looming over his much smaller frame. "I am _not_ amused at your immature prank," I exhaled angrily. "Some of those instruments are _extremely_ delicate and, may I remind you, crucial to _your recovery!_ "

Starscream's mirth faded as he cowed slightly in my shadow and I lowered the welder. Trading verbal quips was one thing; I did not wish to remind him of what had placed him in my care. As I gave him some space he immediately relaxed, much faster than he had the last few days.

"You've no idea how long I've baited, taunted, _goaded_ Knockout into losing what little professionalism he possesses," he sniggered, optics gleaming merrily once again.

"My abilities are professional," I returned wryly, "but I guarantee no bedside manners."

"Very refreshing," Starscream smiled, then paused as the hunted look returned to his face. "Not that- that I'm _enjoying_ myself here."

My smile widened into a smirk as I set down the welder and tapped the tray thoughtfully. "Doesn't seem like you were _enjoying_ yourself before you bullied your way into our good graces."

_"No."_

We stared, both surprised by his honesty. The silence stretched uncomfortably and I longed to break it, but I didn't know what to say. His personal choices had led him to this, and no doubt he would own up to that; but the extensive damage I was repairing still bothered and _frightened_ me.

And it seemed to frighten him too, if I had read his brief look of terror correctly when we'd found him.

"Well? See something you like?"

His voice started me out of my downward spiral of dark thoughts. I found him still intently returning my gaze, but this time with yet another expression I hadn't seen before.

"Excuse me?"

"There is no excuse for you," he returned, sly smile widening into a sickening grin. A dexterous hand had wandered up to the charred edge of his chassis, _stroking_ it. Slowly. "I admit, I am quite the visual treat, but I'd prefer you do your admiring _while_ you work."

I was too shocked to move, though my mouth, as always, found no issue working.

"You're trapped in an enemy base at the mercy of their medic and you're _flirting_ with me?"

"Why not?" Starscream's voice was overly sweet. "I'm astonishingly bored with only you for company. You may as well keep me... entertained."

I had several replies to that- some sarcastic, some genuinely furious- but I bit down on retaliating. What he'd said was true; he most certainly had to be restless, confined to a windowless unfamiliar room with only myself to interact with. Optimus faithfully checked in on him, but he wisely left Starscream alone as much as possible. Entertainment wasn't out of the question, especially if I could get some myself.

And he _was_ pleasing to look at, even grounded and miserable and shrieking for attention.

"I understand," I replied quietly, repressing a chuckle when his optics widened.

"...You do?"

I stepped closer, tickling his tightly-packed energy field with mine. A shiver rippled through his slender frame and this time I did laugh, darkly amused. "Indeed. I should be tending to _all_ of my patient's needs."

Comprehension hit him an astrosecond later and he hesitated only two more before the smug smile returned. "If you want to play this game, doctor..."

I spread my hand along his intact wing, applying gentle pressure to the edges. "It's rather nice having such an excellent partner for it, hm?"

Starscream arched wantonly into my touch, red optics burning into mine as he gave a delighted sigh.


End file.
